Harry Potter and the Shadows From the North
by mysticsemaj
Summary: As 7th year begins Hogwarts is faced with new arrivals, old enemies and a quest to find the secret to success.... HHr.. ROC... GOC...
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Shadows from the North.

Disclaimer: All characters, places, and situations pertaining to Harry Potter are copyright of J.K. Rowling. I don't own it; all I own are few characters and a few spells.

Summary: It's 7th year, after a seemingly quiet 6th year, changing friendships, betrayals, mixed emotions and death all haunt this long epic. H/Hr, with a little R/LL thrown in.

Chapter 1: Going Home

"Wake up! Wake up right this second, you lazy layabout!" Aunt Petunia's shrill voice came screeching through the door. She then screamed, "Dudley needs his breakfast!" For a moment, as Harry was coming to from a nice dream concerning a very beautiful brown-headed girl, he thought he was once again 11 years old and not a wizard. Then the planned events of the day dawned on him and the sleep fled his muddled mind. He was going back to Hogwarts for his 7th year, he was going home.

"I'm up Aunt Petunia!" Harry yelled back through the door.

Harry glanced around his room. Looking across the books that lay stacked upon on his desk, remnants of the homework he had only finished the night before. His eyes swept past the open trunk of clothes that sat by his bed on the floor, the clothes Harry had yet to pack properly. Harry then glanced over to his bedside table to look at a picture he had looked at everyday since he had received it attached to his snow owl, Hedwig. He had sent a letter to Hermione inquiring how her summer had been going. Hedwig had returned with, not only a letter, but a picture. In her letter she wrote that she had known Harry was lonely and could use all the pictures he could get, she of course thinking it looked dreadful. Harry thought quite differently, that picture had been the cause of several naughty dreams, and more than a few daytime fantasies. The picture was of Hermione, smiling shyly at the camera, as though she had been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. It wasn't only her smile that made Harry dream and fantasize, no; it was the clothes and body attached to that beautiful smile that made Harry pause. She was wearing a small, very tight tank top, which showed off her newly developed chest, and a pair of very un-Hermione short shorts that showed off her nicely tanned legs and other newly developed things. Harry still became flushed when looking at this picture. He remembered when he first saw hints at this new, more developed Hermione. He remembered it all to well....

_Harry walked into Platform 9 and 3/4 looking for Ron. It was time for their sixth year; it was time to really begin to work to fight Voldemort. He looked for Ron, searching. It was easy of course, due to the bright Weasley hair and a few extra inches his friend had gained recently. Harry hadn't seen Ron that summer, once the wizarding world had accepted Voldemort's return, Dumbledore had been fearful it would spook his followers out of hiding, in order to make a bigger statement now that the world knew they were back, and Dumbledore could think of no bigger statement than killing Harry. As such Harry had been forced to stay at the Dursley's for the entire summer, only being fortunate enough to visit his neighbor Ms. Figg a few times. He had kept in contact with both of his close friends over the summer by owl-post and even began reading the Daily Prophet, just to see what was going on in the world._

_Dumbledore did not repeat his previous mistakes and kept Harry up to date with an owl every two or three days. Of course Harry had been sure that Dumbledore wasn't telling him everything, but how could he? Sending that kind of information by owl was dangerous. Well not really an owl, a phoenix, Harry often thought, but it still wasn't safe. _

_Harry approached Ron from behind, his red-headed friend blocking his view of who he was speaking with. He could tell it was a girl because he could see long brown hair falling from what looked like the back of Ron's head. _

_Harry slapped Ron on the back to get his attention and, for a moment, Ron turned with red creeping angrily into his ears, upon seeing his friend Ron broke into a smile and pulled Harry into a fierce handshake. _

"_Hey Harry! Feels like ages."_

"_It has been Ron. How are you?" Harry began smiling._

"_I'm all right. Of course you know how my summer's been. I'm glad those awful Muggle's let Hedwig out this summer."_

"_Me too." Harry said, beginning to glance around. "Have you seen 'Mione?"_

"_Well silly, I'm right here." The voice came from the girl that Ron was still blocking from Harry's view._

_Ron gave a sly smile and moved out of the way and Hermione was suddenly standing in front of Harry. This was not the same Hermione that Harry had left at the Hogwarts Express three months before, this Hermione looked different. She had a light brown sweater that clung close to her body and a pair of dark blue jeans, which fit her tighter than Harry thought should have been possible. 'Yep,' Harry thought, 'definitely a new Hermione.'_

_Ron then whispered to Harry under his breath, "Don't gawk mate, it surprised me too."_

Harry still smiled at that memory, thinking of how beautiful she was. But then again, it was Hermione, his best friend, and he knew deep down that ought not to have these feelings for her. He did his best to suppress his feelings, but with a reminder lurking everything he looked into Hermione's smiling face, it was hard.

They hadn't talked about Sirius then, they didn't talk about him for awhile that year, but after the events had taken place that Christmas they were forced to.

Harry looked in the mirror across from his bed and noticed, not for the first time, how much he had changed during the summer. First off he had grown, that was for sure. He was now a full six feet tall, he was tall like his father. His raven black hair still sat atop his head, messy, and far longer than previous years. He had been working out regularly at a small gym not too far from Private drive. At first it was just to escape his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin, but after two weeks of lifting and jogging on the treadmill he noticed that he started feeling stronger. Figuring that any strength he could get would help in the fight against Voldemort, Harry began to work out every day.

As Harry pulled on some pants and a shirt he thought of Hermione, and of her family. He hoped that they were OK; he assured himself, not for the first time that summer, that had anything happened, he would have been notified. Harry knew Hermione was all right, he talked to her often, but the Weasley's.... Harry pushed the thought from his mind, something he was quite good at.

He had finally mastered Occlumency, and there-by became a master of Legilimens, during his Sixth year. This progress, once realized by Voldemort, sent the evil wizard into a self-proposed hiatus, becoming upset that his one advantage had been taken away. Harry remembered that night; he had fallen asleep with his head in Hermione's lap as she read out History of Magic notes to him. Voldemort had tried to invade Harry's mind. With a quick refusal, and a mental, "And stay out." Harry threw Voldemort out of his mind forever.

He had awoken with a start and Hermione had quickly cradled his head. After explaining what had happened Harry had found he could not take his eyes off Hermione's, and she wasn't looking away either. After a brief second, during which their heads had inched toward one another at a snail's pace, their stare was stopped when Ron had entered the common room. Both of them had pretended it didn't happen, but it seemed Harry couldn't forget.

Harry smiled slightly at that memory, his smile then fell to a slight frown as he wished he had had the guts to do what he wanted, and then his smile faded altogether as he realized he didn't have those guts. 'Besides' thought Harry, 'there's no way Hermione has those feelings for me.'

'Oh Well.' Harry thought to himself as he walked downstairs and began cooking. 'I can face down Voldemort all day long, but tell Hermione how I feel: now that is truly terrifying.' He finished breakfast as the Dursley's slowly emerged from their rooms, freshly dressed and ready for the day. Harry, still in the rags he always wore at his "home", served their breakfast and cleaned quickly. As he was leaving the kitchen, his Uncle's voice stopped him.

"You have five minutes to load your things in that car boy, or I will leave you."

Harry ran up the stairs panicking. He wouldn't have time to pack his things, shower, dress, and load the car. Realization hit him hard and he mentally kicked himself. His 17th birthday had just passed, he was legal. With a few muttered words and a few quick waves of his wand: his clothes were ready, he was clean, dressed, and the car was loaded. After he loaded the car his Uncle came quickly out of the house. The ride was a quiet one, during which Harry remembered the events of three days earlier, when he received his Hogwarts letter.

Harry had been trimming the hedge by the road when his Uncle had exploded out of the door, bellowing for Harry to come at once.

Harry tore up the drive, fearing the worst. What he received was a sight that would forever bring a smile to his face. A magnificent Hogwarts barn owl sat perched on the kitchen table, a letter attached to its leg.

"GET IT OUT OF HERE BOY!" His Uncle managed to roar a whisper, as to not frighten the bird.

Harry chuckled to himself, retrieved a small dish, which he poured water in.

After the bird drank Harry removed the letter and the owl soared out the kitchen window, where, Harry assumed, it had entered.

As soon as the owl was gone Uncle Vernon roared, "What in the world is that thing entering our house for? I've told you that owls are only allowed here at night!!!"

"Well I certainly didn't know it was coming." Harry said as he dismissed his Uncle's out burst and focused on the letter.

It was an official Hogwarts letter. He opened it and began reading.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am please to inform you that you have been named Head Boy for the upcoming year at Hogwarts. As such you will need to following items, along with your normal school books on the attached list...._

Harry was shocked. He hadn't been a prefect. 'Will wonders never cease?'

His smile widened when he read who had been selected as Head Girl....

_.........it is also my pleasure to inform you that Miss Hermione Granger will be the head Girl for the upcoming year....._

'Well of course,' thought Harry, 'who else would have been picked?' He wondered to himself why exactly he had been picked for Head Boy but not been a Prefect. Mentally reminding himself to ask Professor McGonagall, he then read on:

_......You will need to wear your Head Boy badge; you will receive it by owl post before leaving for King's Cross........._

Harry smiled as they pulled into the train station. Uncle Vernon didn't get out of the car as Harry removed his things. Coincidently he didn't mutter a goodbye as Harry shut the door. Uncle Vernon just sped off, which suited Harry just fine.

As he loaded his things on a small cart he muttered to himself, "I'm finally rid of them." Realizing, not for the first time, that after his next year of Hogwarts, he could get his own place in the wizarding world, and never have to go back to Private Drive again.

He continued to smile as he walked through the King's Cross station. He walked up to the brick wall separating platforms 9 and 10. After a quick glance to make sure no one was watching, he slipped through the barrier. Before him was the Hogwarts Express, the train that carried that students to Hogwarts. He began to search for his friends.

He found them standing together talking to Seamus and Neville.

He walked up and greeted his two friends with a hug from the back. The two tensed as the unfamiliar muscled arms grabbed them, but soon relaxed as Harry said, "Damn it's good to see you guys."

Instantly Ron and Hermione rounded and the three were in a hug.

The Weasley's had spent the summer in Romania with the Eldest Weasley son, hiding from Voldemort. Hermione had stayed at home, her Muggle home being safe from Voldemort's minions. Harry, despite his many arguments, had been forced to stay with the Dursley's one more summer.

After pleasantries were sent around they decided to board the train.

The ride to Hogwarts was normal to Harry, yet he felt a pang of sadness in his heart as he realized it would be the last trip to Hogwarts for him as a student. He met with the Prefects on the train to make sure everyone was there, the first in many new responsibilities he was sure to find out about.

As Harry and Hermione walked along the passage back to their car, they encountered a familiar blond haired menace standing in the door, his back turned to them.

"Just tell him I stopped by, Weasel, him and that little Mudblood. Let them know that their moment of rest has almost ended." Draco Malfoy sneered into the doorway.

"Tell us yourself you pathetic piece of filth." Harry said menacingly from behind Malfoy. Before Draco could even attempt to spin around, Harry's wand was poking him behind the ear.

"I swear I'm not putting up with your shit again this year," he said quietly in Draco's ear, his voice full of controlled rage, "And tell your _Master_, that I am ready when he is."

With that Harry grabbed the back of Malfoy's collar, and shoved him down the corridor. Before the boy could round Harry and Hermione had already entered the cabin and closed the door.

Malfoy stalked away, looking for somewhere to vent his rage.

Inside the cabin the three friends chatted quietly until Ron, declaring he had been awoken too early by his mother, lie down on his bench and fell asleep. Harry and Hermione were seated beside one another, after many attempts by Harry to get comfortable enough to fall asleep; Hermione grabbed his head and forced him to lie down, his head in her lap, a perfect recreation of their most awkward moment yet.

Harry began to let the awkwardness bother him, but instead just closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He found this even difficult, which Hermione seemed to somehow sense as she read through one of their new text books. She began to run her fingers softly through Harry's hair. The motion slowly put Harry to sleep and he rested there, on the Hogwarts train in the peaceful company of those he trusted the most.

When Hermione was finally forced to wake Harry, she found that she didn't really want to. He was sleeping peacefully, something Hermione didn't think Harry did very often. But, feeling the train begin to slow, she woke Harry. She leaned down and softly said, "Wake up Harry, we're almost there."

Harry opened his eyes slowly and smiled when he realized he was looking directly into Hermione's chocolate eyes. Remembering where he was, he properly blushed and sat up.

Smiling to herself, Hermione said, "You should wake Ron and get your robes on. And don't forget your Head Boy badge either Harry, you'll get into trouble without it.

"Oh yea, thanks for reminding me." Harry said genuinely and moved to wake Ron.

By the time the train pulled to a stop the trio was up and dressed, despite many arguments from Ron: ready to take on their last year at Hogwarts.

"This is the last time we will ever be getting off this train starting a new year." Harry said sadly.

All three friends stopped and took in the moment; Harry thought he heard Hermione stifle a sniffle.

"I don't think I've ever told you two this before, but I love you. I'm so glad I met you and that you have stuck with me throughout our time here. Without you, I don't know where I would be." Harry said softly.

His two best-friends turned to him and wrapped him in a hug.

After the tear-full moment, the trio began walking to their carriages, and their last year at Hogwarts.

They entered the Great Hall and took their seats at the head of the Gryffindor table, which was tradition for the Head Boy and Girl to sit at the heads of their respected tables.

After the Great Hall filled and the teachers had been seated, Professor McGonagall entered the room, first years in tow. At the end of the line, however, were four people that Harry was sure could not be First Years. There were three boys and a girl, all standing as tall as 7th years. The first boy was tall and lanky. His hair black hair stood up on end, held in place by hair gel, his brown eyes glanced around the room in wonder. Behind him walked another boy, much shorter than the first. His brown hair was cut short to his head and his green eyes were fixed straight ahead as he walked. The third person was the lone girl, her blond hair falling down past her shoulders. She was very pretty to Harry's eyes and he noticed many similar glances of appraisal from the boys sitting around him. As if she felt the eyes on her she blushed and turned her pale blue eyes downward. The last boy looked even more out of place than the other three. His height was average, not short but not as tall as Harry. In each of his earlobes hung a silver hoped earring, something before unheard of in Hogwarts. White blond hair hung down over his ears and bright white tennis shoes showed from under his robes, which seemed too large as they hung off his muscular body. Apparently he was good looking because several of the girls sitting around Harry seemed to be whispering and giggling and they looked in his direction. Though unlike the other three his baby blue eyes held no wonder or embarrassment, they held something that Harry himself knew all too well; grief and worry.

The line stopped as they reached the stool of the Sorting Hat. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on its stool, but before it could open its mouth in song, Professor Dumbledore stood; the hall immediately fell into silence.

"I'm sure by now that you have deduced the four people at the end of the line are not in First year. They are from America and because of extenuating circumstances have transferred from their school there to our humble school. I will please ask all of you to welcome them. Thank you."

As Dumbledore sat down, Professor McGonagall gave a small nod to the Sorting Hat.

Its seam of a mouth opened and it's voice rung throughout the castle.

_Another year_

_It's time to see_

_Where the new ones_

_Are supposed to be_

_Whether Gryffindor_

_Brave and true_

_Or Ravenclaw_

_Intelligence is you_

_Slytherin said_

_Ancestry is the ticket_

_And Hufflepuff wanted_

_True friends in a thicket_

_They taught for many years_

_Then their lives became_

_Plagued with fears_

_One broke apart_

_Swearing revenge_

_His heir would return _

_On the world he would hinge_

_The dark would loom_

_Almost complete_

_But a light did rise_

_Like from a waking sleep_

_The dark disappeared_

_And so did the fears_

_But here is the deal_

_Let me tell you my peers_

_The Dark tide is back_

_And the light it will shine_

_But if this house crumbles_

_Light will fade in time_

_Stand together_

_Through the dark weather_

_Don't separate_

_Or you'll be too late_

_The light will need_

_Refuge and assistance_

_Thus listen to my words_

_These halls do not diminish_

_With the time is tough_

_And you want to flee_

_Remember my warning_

_You must stay here you see_

_Well that is my tale_

_And my song has been sung_

_Heed my advice_

_And you will not go wrong_

_Do not listen_

_And this place will become a prison_

_So step up new faces_

_Try me on I'm quite spacious_

_I'll put you where you need_

_A place for you to flee_

_Stay strong and true_

_And loyal to you_

_Well stop wasting time_

_Step on up try me on for size!"_

Normally after the hat had sung its song, there was an outpouring of applause. This year however there was light applause, because most people were staring at Harry mouths agape, their faces frozen in a look of shock and awe. Two years ago this would have unnerved him, but as such he just shrugged his shoulders and turned to watch the first years be sorted. He was used to be stared at, and he had already known that he would be the one to fight Voldemort. He was a little surprised to learn that Hogwarts would be his refuge, or that's how the hat had put it.

The names were announced and the hat began shouting. There were six new Hufflepuffs, seven new Ravenclaws, seven new Slytherins, and four new Gryffindors.

After the 1st years were sorted the four new students stepped up.

"Quince Vandivere"

The tall boy stepped up and the Professor reached up to place the hat on his head. After a moments deliberation the hat screamed, "Gryffindor."

"Robert Daniels"

The next boy stepped up and the process was repeated, finishing with a resounding "Gryffindor."

"Michelle Richardson"

The girl shyly allowed the hat to be placed on her head; she quickly followed her companions into Gryffindor.

"David Richardson"

The last boy stepped up and the hat fell over his blond hair. His sorting, however, was not as quick as the others. The hat seemed to be deep in thought and for over two minutes silence echoed throughout the hall. Seeming to reach a decision, the hat straightened up and screamed, "Gryffindor."

As David sat down at the table with his companions, Professor Dumbledore rose;

"Before we eat I would like to remind you all that these are perilous times and for us to work through them we must band together and rely on each other. I wish everyone a good year, now, tuck in."

With that the feast began.

As Harry began to eat he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find David Richardson looking at him.

"Do you care if we sit down here?" David said with a distinct American accent. "We don't feel right around all of those eleven year olds."

Harry nodded and David turned to his friends. With a nod of his head they each rose and walked to him.

"David Richardson." The blond headed boy said, sticking out his hand. Harry, Ron, and Hermione each shook it. After the other three made their way to them, they did the same.

Once they were seated and began eating David turned to Harry. "So you are THE Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded and David asked another question. "So you have that scar and all?" Harry nodded his head once again, but instead of the usual questions and wonder he usually received David just said, "Cool," and turned back to his food.

'This is going to be an interesting year.' Harry thought to himself.

"So where exactly are you from in America?" Hermione asked.

"Well we are from the southern part of America, Georgia, in the northern mountains of the state. We received our letters from a school in Michigan and started attending there." Michelle replied.

Quince and Robert sat, talking quietly together. Robert glanced at Hermione and said something else to Quince, Quince nodded and they both laughed.

Hermione noticed this and appeared suddenly self-conscience, glancing around nervously. David spoke to her quietly from across the table, "Don't worry Hermione, they are like little boys when it comes to girls, especially beautiful girls."

Hermione blushed and looked back down at her food.

Both Ron and Harry seemed more than a little bothered by David's comment, but kept their thoughts to themselves.

'Yep, a very interesting year,' Thought Harry once again to himself.

After a long meal and even longer time spent getting all of the younger years into their dormitories, Harry finally entered the Gryffindor common room. He began to walk up the corridor to the 7th years and, lost in thought, didn't notice as the stairwell began changing. He arrived at the entrance to find, instead of 7th Year, the words Head Boy inscribed on the door.

'I guess the rumors were true, I really do get my own dorms. I wonder how the stair well knows.' Harry thought to himself, with a small smile, 'Magic.'

He entered his new room to find that it was very similar to his old room. There were differences of course; He had a bigger bed and a desk. A fire was burning in the fireplace and Harry noticed that an owl perch had been placed by a smaller window. 'Must get to keep Hedwig' Harry thought happily. He noticed that his things had been put away in his dresser beside his bed.

As Harry removed his robes and climbed into bed, he suddenly wondered where Hermione's room was.

As if on cue there was a knock from inside Harry's bathroom. Pulling his robes on Harry went to the door. He was met with Hermione's smiling face saying, "Our bathrooms connect."

Many perverted thoughts hit Harry's mind at once as he smiled, "Well that's neat."

"I thought so." Hermione said, "Well I think I'm going to bed, just wanted to say goodnight."

Harry smiled and suddenly felt a need to hug her. Suppressing what he felt he said, "Goodnight."

He turned back to his room, but was stopped by Hermione's voice, "And Harry,"

He turned back to her, "I missed you this summer."

Hermione smiled again and, suddenly, leaned up and placed a kiss on Harry's cheek.

With a rush of red to her face, Hermione turned and ran back through the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Harry sat stunned for a second, then, smiling madly, closed his door and climbed back into bed.

After thinking about Hermione for longer than Harry thought he should have, he fell asleep to dreams of a beautiful brown headed girl that Harry wanted to kiss so badly he felt as though he might die.

Throughout the night a smile was on his face.

As Harry was walking into his dormitory, Ron was walking into his. Most everyone was already in their beds, curtains drawn. As Ron was preparing to copy them, he heard a faint sound coming from one of the beds. He discovered it to be the bed closest to his. He dared a peek between the curtains and discovered James, wide awake, headphone covering his ears.

Noticing Ron, David slipped off the headphones, "What's up man?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to bother you." Ron said, beginning to close the curtain.

"Its straight man, I'm not sleeping." David said, shrugging his shoulders.

"What is that?" Ron said, indicating the headphones.

"A CD player, I don't sleep well and the music helps."

Ron looked at David in confusion, "I didn't think muggle things like that were supposed to work on Hogwarts grounds?"

"They do if you know the right spell." David said with a wink.

"Well that's neat." Ron said in awe. "I think I'm going to turn in."

"Later, man." David said.

"Night." Ron said, closing the curtains.

David lay awake until Ron's breathing became even and slow. 'This isn't so bad.' He thought to himself as he rose from the bed. He slowly walked to the window. Staring out into the night David noticed three animals by the forest, bathed in the moonlight; a small pale white unicorn, a large, or rather large for it's species being almost two feet in length, red hummingbird, and a blue salamander, matching the length of the hummingbird. All three seemed to be waiting on something.

David pushed open the window and suddenly leapt out of it. As he flew through the air he felt himself transform. Two large white shoes gave way to four white paws. Instead of a teenage male slamming into the ground, there was a large white Siberian Tiger, landing gracefully upon the ground. The tiger shook out his fur as he ran to meet his comrades, the four of them disappearing into the darkness of the forest.


	2. The Allmighty Potions Jesus

A/N: Ok I am fully aware that this chapter completely sucks. That said I would like to offer an explanation. While I know exactly where I want this story to go, and how to get it there, this chapter proved difficult. And if anyone is wondering, this story is very similar to a story posted on by Dragon8Wizard, well there would be a reason to that as I am Dragon8Wizard, or at least I was. I changed my name when FF deleted their NC-17 stories and I'm trying desperately to re-write this with many changes. As such I ask you to bear with me on this horrible chapter and I promise that the content and the writing itself will improve with the next chapter.

A/N: I'll quit boring you in one moment, I need a beta, someone to bounce some idea off of and to give me some feedback on this story, I want it to be a novel length fic that doesn't suck, and as such I would like to have another reader's/ author's feedback on this. Anyone who is interested please e-mail me at 

Now let's get on with it.

Chapter 2

The next few weeks passed quickly for Harry. He found his 7th year studies to be slightly more enjoyable, although his personal life was far from good. He had to sit and watch all the time as James and Hermoine sat and talked, constantly. Although he had no evidence to suggest this, Harry assumed that there was a personal relationship, more than friendship, developing between them, and Harry didn't like it one bit.

Of course, other than Hermoine, Harry found James to be one of the coolest people he had ever met. He always wore cool clothes, they were oversized, but it seemed to work for James. He ended up having all his classes with James. Which he really didn't' mind too much, that is until Hermoine started partnering up with him during classes, instead of Harry or Ron.

The one thing that Harry truly liked about James was the way he acted in Potions class. If it was possible, and Harry was sure it was now, Snape hated James even more than her hated Harry. Every time Snape would go to say something awful, embarrassing, or otherwise mean to a Gryffindor, James always made a smart remark that took the heat from the first party and put it on himself, which James didn't seem to mind. The best thing Harry had ever heard happened only two days after James arrived at school, in Potions. Harry went to put Wolfsbane into a potion, but ended up putting Wolfroot. Snape began berating Harry with insults, when James stepped in.

_--Flashback--_

_......Mr. Potter we have had this discussion before, just because you think you are famous does not give you the right to disrupt my Potions class, 10 points from Gryffindor for stupidity._

"_Yeah, that makes a lot of sense." was heard from the back of the room. Practically the entire room turned to look at James._

"_What did you say?" Snape said, with a cold look on his face, disbelieving that any student would speak out in his class._

"_I said, that makes a lot of sense." James said, almost challenging Snape to disagree with him._

"_Mr. Richardson, one more outburst and you will cost your house 10 more points."_

_Snape said almost daring James to respond._

_And respond he did._

"_So what if you take 10 points from my house, hell, take 30, it's not like we won't still win the house cup. As far as I've been told, or have read myself on the trophies in the trophy room, Gryffindor hasn't lost a House cup, or a Quidditch cup, _since Harry Potter's 3rd year_. So tell me exactly why I should fear 10 points being taken away?"_

_Snape was so stunned by this remark that he didn't know what to say._

"_And back to the original point," James said, not slowing down for a second. "How exactly can you take points away from someone because they put 'Wolfroot' in a potion instead of 'Wolfbane'? Do you mean to tell me that you have never messed up when making a potion before? Or are you the almighty Potion Jesus, who hasn't messed up a day in his life?"_

_Nearly everyone in class, after they got over the initial shock, was trying their best not to laugh. _

_Snape, apparently didn't know what to do, as a student had never questioned him openly in class, so he just simply said, "20 points from Gryffindor" and walked back to his podium..............._

'Yeah,' Harry thought as he sat in the Gryffindor common room watching James as he lay on the couch, listening to his headphones, 'James isn't a bad bloke, if he would just get away from Hermoine.'

Hermoine wasn't in the room at that moment; she was in library, and no matter how many times she asked, James just wouldn't go in there. "I don't' like to go in libraries." he simply said.

Harry didn't' really understand this as James was already one of the top-marks in the school, and never seemed to never study.

Harry decided to ask James what he was listening to. Of late Harry had taken a keen interest in James' music, especially in a band called Dispatch.

"James?" Harry said, then realizing James couldn't' hear him he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry Harry, didn't' see you man."

"It's all right, you mind if I have a listen?" Harry said, hopefully.

"Naw man, it's cool, go ahead." James said as he handed the CD player to Harry.

"Who is it today?" Asked Harry as he brought the headphones near his ears.

"Dispatch, of course," James said with a smile.

"All right then." Harry replied slipping the headphones on his head. His ears were filled with the melodic melodies of an acoustic guitar and a set of bongo drums.

_"...we'll go there leave this weakness_

_don't take this from me_

_we'll go there leave this weakness_

_'cause I have been waiting_

_Lo we are not sold we're on a mission_

_Lo we are not sold we're on a mission_

_damn this, damn that_

_there'll be no talk of turnin' back_

_damm this, damn that_

_there'll be no talk_

_that we might fly sometimes_

_we will find our own way_

_that we might fly sometimes_

_we will find our own_

_we are not sold_

_we are not given_

_we are not sold on what we have seen_

_we're gone we're gone_

_the list is long we are many strong_

_the ceilings are coming down..."_

As Harry sat and listened to James' CD player, Hermoine was exiting the library. As she walked along the corridor she heard and voice behind her call her name. As she turned she saw Professor Dumbledore walking toward her.

"Hello Headmaster." Hermoine said with a smile.

"Hello Miss Granger, I need to speak with you for a moment." Dumbledore said, with the twinkle in his eyes fading a little bit.

"Ummm, sure." Hermoine replied, a little worried.

"Well I need to you do a favor for me. I need you to go retrieve Harry, Ron, James, Michelle, Robert, and Quince, and accompany them to my office." said Dumbledore.

"Allright Headmaster," Hermoine said, "but can I ask why?"

"Well it would be better if I just told you all in person." Dumbledore answered her.

"Allright then." Hermoine said as she walked off.

Once she was out of earshot Dumbledore said, to no one in particular, "Well I suppose it has begun, God help those children, and us all."

Dumbledore retreated back up the corridor toward his chambers.

Harry removed the headphones and gave them back to James. "I like that one."

"Me too, it's one of my favs." James then placed the headphones back on his head

and seemed to drift off.

Harry walked off and as he did he noticed Hermoine coming through the portrait hole.

'Oh great,' Thought Harry,' I get to seem them together.'

But to Harry's surprise Hermoine came rushing to him.

"Harry!", came her excited voice.

"Yes, "Harry said, a little bit too calm and cold.

Hermoine dismissed it and told him what she just found out.

"Did he say what it was for?" Harry asked, knowing full well that usually when you went

to Dumbledore's office, something was wrong.

"No, but I'll go tell the others." and with that Hermoine rushed off.

'Well' thought Harry, 'this certainly is interesting.

The six friends exited the Gryffindor common room and made their way to the Headmaster's office.

Once they gathered outside the door, it suddenly flew open and the kind face of Albus

Dumbledore appeared.

"Hello all, please come in, I'm afraid we have some rather important news to discuss." He disappeared into his office.

With questioning looks the friends followed the Headmaster up the stairwell and into his office.


End file.
